Runaway!
by candelight
Summary: The trio are accused of taking a priceless item from the museum. With the entire town mad at them, they race off to live with their mother once more. When Dave finds the truth, can the guys ever forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

A mother's affection

* * *

The chipmunks are falsely accused of taking a priceless artifact from the museum. With the entire town angry at them, the chipmunks race off to live with their mother Vinnie once again. Once everyone discovers they're NOT the culprits....it's too late. Can Dave gets his sons to come home, or is a mother's love too enticing?

Quote:

__

"Her love is like an island  
In life's ocean, vast and wide  
A peaceful, quiet shelter  
From the wind, the rain, the tide.  
'Tis bound on the north by Hope,  
By Patience on the West,  
By tender Counsel on the South  
And on the East by Rest.  
Above it like a beacon light  
Shine Faith, and Truth, and Prayer;  
And thro' the changing scenes of life  
I find a haven there."

* * *

Dave groaned, face in his hands.

"But....but....Dave!"

"The security guard said it himself-and on the security camera....." Dave buried his face again and shook his head.

"Why, boys?"

Alvin stomped his foot.

"WE. DIDN'T. TAKE. IT!"

Simon nodded frantically.

The entire town had suspected the three four days when three figures had stolen a priceless, oriental bamboo sword from the museum.

Three little figures...

In red, blue, and green.

* * *

Despite the chipmunks' indignant protesting, it was a matter of time before the officers issued an arrest warrant...

Dave had no idea what to do.

"To your room."

"But-!"

"TO YOUR ROOM. MARCH!"

* * *

Theodore had long since buried his face in his pillow, the tears pouring down like the rain pattering on the window.

Simon was staring out the window, refusing to let anyone see his face, and Alvin was beside his bed, head buried in his pillow.

PLUNK.

Simon jumped a bit, clunking his head on the windowframe. Growling and rubbing his head, he turned his head inside, frowning, to see what the

commotion was about.

Theodore was also raising a tearstained face in the direction of the closet, looking utterly bewildered.

Alvin shoved another backpack onto the ground, rubbing at red eyes.

"Uh....Alvin?"

"I don't know about you, but I want out." He turned to stare at his brothers, trying to look angry, but only pulling the expression of a dog that's

been repeatably kicked.

Theodore blinked.

"...Out?"

"YES." Alvin began shoving clothes in his bag, not looking up.

"If no one in this town is willing to believe us, I say we LEAVE."

"Oh? And go where?" asked Simon snidely, pointing out at the driving rain.

Alvin paused. It was clear he had thought this out very well.

"....With Mom."

Theodore was so surprised, he abruptly stopped crying. Simon blinked, astonished.

"....back home? With Vinnie?"

"Who else could I mean?"

Simon paused for a moment. It was clear he was doing some very quick thinking.

"If.....if you're going no matter what, Alvin," he said quietly.

"I'll go too."

"Really?" Simon hardly ever jumped aboard with Alvin.

"Count me in, toooo-argghh!"

And Theodore fell off the bed onto the floor with a flump.

* * *

The chipmunks had packed everything.

Now, with large packs and apparel, they hung uncertainly by Dave's door.

"I wish we could say good bye," mourned Theodore uneasily.

Simon simply shook his head.

"He'd never let us go, Theodore."

Alvin nodded miserably.

"Goodbye, Dave," was all he could say to the whitewashed door as they headed towards the window, Simon dropping a note in his wake.

And the three slid out the window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a way, Theodore thought, this was like that one story Dave used to read to them.....Theodore shuddered as they quickly skipped across to the

street in the driving rainstorm.

No...if he thought about Dad, he'd turn around and run back! Theodore bit his lip, but not in time to stop a fresh stream of tears.

Alvin gripped his hand. Theodore gratefully squeezed back.

How did that one passage go....the one with the gypsies?

_The Big Wheel was folded._

_And the tent...._

_And they packed their wagons and away they went._

_You see, Gypsies never like to stay._

_They only come-to go away._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dave tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering a bit.

"Simon....Theodore....

....Allllllvvvvvvviiiinnnnn....."

Something was wrong. He didn't know what....but SOMETHING was.

Ah, well. Dave murmured again, turning again to dream uneasily in the darkness.

* * *

* * *

The rain continued, all the more intensely as they reached the wood near the old cabin where Dave once lived.

Luckily, the train ran late....and they were able to convince the ticket lady at the station that they were one person by standing on each other's

shoulders and wearing a trench coat. ^^

Finally, after marching wearily for an hour or two, they reached nearby Eagle's Peak.

"I guess we camp here," sighed Simon, dropping his bag to the ground with an exhausted THUMP.

Alvin was too tired to even argue. He and Theodore simply nodded as they dropped their bags onto the muddy earth.

Underneath a large pine tree, the three crouched in their sleeping bags, the only sense of warmth coming from each other's shivering prescence.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of large, bright eyes was watching them in the leafy underbrush, looking utterly amazed.

* * *

Vinnie sighed as she stirred the steaming acorn mixture a bit more with a wooden spoon.

It certainly was raining out there.....hopefully, her neighbors would take shelter....and the water storage wouldn't flow over. It could ruin the

stores of almonds and acorns that had been saved up for winter. She didn't like having to ration food to the point that the little ones had to go

hungry in this cold...

The old didn't eat much anyway, and it was cruel to deprive them of food when they had been working hard all our their lives.

And the young adults needed all their strength for the harvest...

Vinnie sighed. The steam of the broth was causing her glasses to mist over. Well, if it was a fairly mild winter, everyone could stay in their nests

and abodes, some in hibernation, warm, full, and content.

That would be a splendid happiness for Vinnie....if it did not have a profound flaw. She sighed, and began wiping at her spectacles with her apron.

How wonderful it would be....to have her babies with her-!

Vinnie vigorously shook her head. That would be far too much to hope for. Mr. Seville seemed to earnestly care for the boys. He could offer what

she could not-A male role model for the boys, a bed for each of them, what city folk called.....ah....what was it? Sool or Skool?

More food...at least more that the boys liked....

A drop of salt joined the steaming mixture on the stove. Vinnie blinked.

Oh....she must of had.....something in her eye...

Vinnie desperately added the basil and nutmeg to the mixture, doing her absolute best not to look at the baby clothes she kept with her as a

gentle reminder of the triplets that were hanging out to dry in the kitchen-she had to seize the washing that was hanging outside on the line

all inside when it had begun to drizzle in the afternoon.

She had been so puzzled when she had started getting so large around the first weeks of her pregnancy...until one of the Forest physicians,

Briarroot the Owl, had given her an examination and told her that she was expecting not one, but three-yes, three-babies.

The forest had been positively abuzz with the news. Vinnie herself had been quite happy and aglow...

Until, well....the children were born two months premature.

It had been so frightening....AND painful....

Everyone had all wanted to focus upon saving Vinnie....but she had begged them, over and over again-to save the little ones instead.

They had been most reluctant...But she finally made them agree.

Luckily, they all survived. The little ones were a little undersized...but no harm done.

At least...until the Great Winter had come...

She'd had no choice but to drop off the little ones at a kindly musician's home.

And when she had come back for her children....they looked so happy with Dave in the window...

How could she seperate them?

Vinnie wiped at her glasses again and stared morosely at the window.

Wait....

What was that fuzzy figure out there? Vinnie hastened to put her glasses back on.

Oh....it was Allie! Vinnie smiled and tasted the soup thoughtfully.

Yes...perfect. All it needed was a little toasted bread here....she eagerly reached for two wooden bowls.

At least she would now have a companion to enjoy a nice, late evening supper and pleasant conversation.

Allie was a kindly squirrel who lived alongside Vinnie as an apothecary and often housesitter. Vinnie herself was a trained Healer and physician of

the wood.

But....oh, dear, she was moving very slowly.

And....was she carrying something big?

Oh, no....there must be a family that had been flooded out in this weather? Perhaps seriously injured?

Vinnie hurried to the whistling tea kettle and lifted it off before running to the old oak, heart carved in the middle door and swinging it wide open.

"Allie?"

Allie hobbled to the door, face looking, for some reason, rather grim for a change. Vinnie grasped a beeswax candle and held the lantern out,

squinting.

"Hallo, Vinnie. I think....you might recognize these little 'uns."

And Allie stepped into the light, chest heaving up and down.

An unconcious figure was draped in red in her arms, hat askew.

A figure was facedown on her shoulder, draped in green. And a crooked figure covered in blue was in the other arm, glasses hanging haphazardly

off his face.

Vinnie went hot, then cold, as she seized the only piece of finery she owned she kept around her neck and, with shaking fingers, opened it.

Three infants beamed charmingly at the photographer, frozen forever in time.

Tears burst to her face as she rushed forward.

"ALVIN! SIMON! THEODORE!"

Whew....first AATC Fiction. Please review! I might update!


	2. Chapter 2

Runaway, Chapter Two

* * *

Vinnie tends to her ill children,and Dave finds out two shocking truths, consumed in his guilt.

Dedicated to: Lucky 27 Mars, Simon Seville, DiceRox09, and Northgalus2002!

Thank you very much!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote:

_"There are two big forces at work, external and internal. We have very little control over external forces such as tornadoes, earthquakes, floods, _

_disasters, **illness** and pain. What really matters is the internal force. How do I respond to those disasters? Over that I have complete control."_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two: Shadows of the Mind_

(By the way....if you would like to see more Vinnie, I advise you watch a Chipmunk Reunion. :)

The rain fell relentlessly upon the earth, large pools of water beggining to fill the bright green and muddy marshes of the woods. The Fortunato

Rabbits and the Baudelaire Chickadees had long since retreated into a large fir tree, the rabbits snug underneath the roots, the birds safe in their

hollow.

Mice lurked in their dry homes, the turtles and frogs the only folks who actually enjoyed this weather, croaking and chirping to each other

pleasantly.

But meanwhile, a family of chipmunks remained in Oak Hollow, a mother becoming more desperate by the second.

Allie shook her head as the aged chipmunk anxiously swept past the carpet by the merrily roaring fireplace, peering at the large bed for the

umpteemth time.

"Please, Vinnie," begged Allie, eyes wide and imploring. "My own husband does less pacing then during drought season! Sit DOWN!"

But Vinnie continued her frantic pace, skirts brushing against the faded red wool. She slowly shook her head.

"Allie, dearest-I can't. I'll lose my own sanity if I don't do _something."_

Allie sighed, and handed a trembling Vinnie a cup of passionflower tea. Vinnie didn't really feel like drinking anything, but she gratefully curled her

claws around the hot, comforting little cup.

"For heaven's sakes, hon-Briarroot may be a bit confused nowadays, but he clearly said the boys simply need to sleep and be kept still and warm.

Nothing will happen to your boys if you follow his instructions!"

"But that's still doing nothing!"

"Well....." Allie shrugged helplessly, as if to say that nothing was the only thing TO do.

Simon's face was feverish. Theodore was quite obviously freezing, while Alvin was tossing and turning in fever. Vinnie anxiously reached for a quilt

and a basin of icy lavender and lemon water.

"Do tell me how you found them again, Allie dear," she said, half turning around.

Allie sighed. Well.....at least she could get Vinnie off her pointless worrying.

"Well....I was just getting over to Aspen and Candle's home," she said idly, eyes narrowing as she tried to remember. Vinnie finished her

ministrations, helped Simon sip a bit of cordial, and reluctantly eased herself into the rocking chair beside Allie's.

Allie saw that she had Vinnie's full attention, and reached for her knitting-which lay crookedly beside her. It was so much easier for her to talk

while her hands were busy. Meanwhile, small drips of water fell from the dark, soaked cloth belonging to the boyshanging on clothespins not too

far from above their heads.

"Aspen's just had twins-we figured they wouldn't feel like cooking. I delivered the bread, honey, onions, and jam at their home-they offered to let

me stay over-it was raining so hard at the time-but I told them Vinnie was expecting me. My husband was storm scavenging tonight with the

other boys, so I was going to be on call with you."

Vinnie gazed unblinkingly at Allie. She uncomfortably turned to her knitting again.

"Just said good-bye to them-their children are SUCH sweet little dears-and decided to shortcut to your home by going under Pinedust grove

North. I was wishing I'd brought an umbrella-I made do with a leaf I had found.

That's when I heard a sound that just about turned my fur white in all this darkness-a very sudden, violent hacking noise. Scared me witless,

thinking me was all alone like that. I stood there for a moment in the gloom, and managed to tell meself "Tis the wind. Nothing more."

I set off again, in a bit more of a hurry. I was soaked to my core, and then, well-it being so slippery out-I tripped.

I heard the hacking cough again as I lay there for a moment, and this time, it sounded very loud, and very real. I managed to pick myself up from

behind the log, and I settled on me way east now. That's where I had heard the sounds.

"Hello?" I managed to call out when the coughing came back. No answer. I listened, but none.

Well, I was certainly feeling foolish, and about to turn around home, when I heard a new sound-a moan. It sounded rather familiar....and it was

only three paces or so away from me under that rather huge pine. I ducked, under the needles, and nearly got the shock of me life."

Vinnie was very much leaning forwards. Allie raised an eyebrow. She was rather enjoying the attention now.

"I saw-not one, not two-three little uns' shivering like mad under that tree. They weren't very well bundled....and they were soaked to the skin,

poor lads. One of them moaned, and dazedly turned to look at me.

It was the child you named Theodore, aye? I immediately felt recognition from _somewhere..._I just hadn't a clue where or why. Then, he closed his

eyes, and then....well.....the chld looked awfully like you when he did that.

Well, I finally realized who they were, and decided to tug them to you. As for the rest-well, I arrived, we summoned Briarroot, we put them to bed

and ate dinner....and I was gettting after a certain someone who refused to stop pacing."

Allie smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. Vinnie halfheartedly smiled back.

"Y'know, it still seems a bit odd," she said thoughtfully, fingering her small locket.

"Why would my boys come to visit me in such awful weather? They could've come down with something much worse. They still can!" she cried,

anxiously turning around again.

"_Only_ if they aren't kept warm, dear, and we're doing a jolly good job on that. Don't fuss."

Vinnie paused, then hesitatingly nodded.

"Well....perhaps they were planning on visiting earlier...and they couldn't reschedule?"

"Sounds likely, my dear. Personally, I believe they should've waited. Tis dangerous out there. What about their father bloke, Dave? Why would he

let the children come out so far? I mean....we did move since last we met...we're much farther from the Seville home now. And, Vinnie dear...."

Allie leaned forwards, a troubled frown on her face.

"Do you know if something was bothering the lads in particular? They didn't seem very happy....anything new in their last letter?"

Vinnie shook her head.

"I don't know, Allie. I truly don't know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder flashed.

Dave turned.

There was no point anymore. Sleep was beyond his reach.

Boy....had he slept fitfully. And not because of the loud BOOMS! and flashes of light outside.

Guilt.

Hot, fresh guilt was churning up inside him.

His boys were HONEST most of the time....how could he have treated them like that?

Dave felt lousier and lousier with each passing second.

He didn't care what everyone in town said.

He would fight for his boys' behalf to the bitter end! And if they tried to take his children away, why he'd-he'd-

First things first. He had to talk to the boys. Tell them he was sorry. Sorry for being such a-

A-

_Ring!_

Dave turned in surprise, hand about to grasp the doorknob. It must be his boss, asking for that new piece. Odd....didn't he fax it yesterday?

Dave picked up the phone beside his bed.

"Wha-Oh, morning, Officer, Listen, I don't care WHAT you say, my boys wouldn't-"

Dave paled. The officer clearly sounded uncomfortable.

* * *

Dave slammed a fist into the air.

"I KNEW it! HA! I knew it! You owe-"

Dave stopped dead.

Boy, was that the pot calling the kettle back. The phone hung limply in Dave's hand for a moment.

".....yes. Thank you. I know. I'll tell them."

And Dave hung up the phone with a quiet clang.

His boys would never forgive him now....he could see that. Once they discovered that the town no longer thought them the culprits, they would

automatically assume he was jumping on the bandwagon....

Hmm....He could give Alvin a baseball bat, Simon that new enclyopedia, that creepy Sesame Street Lawyer Elmo doll with a suit and brief case that

said things like, "Elmo knows where you live...."No means no for Elmo..."..."Your owner, Elmo wants to countersue...."

No. He shouldn't have to bribe them.

He would simply have to tell them how things would be from here on out. After that...maybe he would fix their favorite breakfast...waffles,

strawberries, scrambled eggs and toast, that weird cereal with the prizes inside...

And maybe....just a nice day of doing ...whatever with his boys.

"SIMON?"

"THEODORE?"

"ALVIN?"

Silence.

Ah....they were ignoring him. He couldn't say he blamed them.

Dave slowly crossed the room with a sigh....

As he foot touched a paper on the floor.

Dave looked down, surprised.

Strange....why was his name...?

Dave picked it up and unfolded it, eyes scanning down it curiously.

_Dear Dave,_

_We tried to tell you._

_You wouldn't listen._

_Goobye for now, and forever,_

_Alvin, Simon, and Theodore._

_

* * *

_

_Dread._

_Cold, hard, dread had slammed into the man's stomach._

A dazed puzzlement had entered his heart and mind.

....what....

He couldn't feel anything. There WASN'T anything.

This wasn't happening.

It wasn't real.

Finally, Dave managed to pull himself slightly out of the numbness. He couldn't feel his feet moving, but he sprinted down the hall anyway.

"THEODORE?!

SIMON?!

ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN????!!!!"

Dave burst into his sons' room.....

* * *

And found nothing.

Nothing but the window shades clattering against the glass of an open window, in synch with the wind.

The knots in Dav's stomach tightened so painfully that the man staggered slightly, hand over his mouth, eyes widening.

Oh, boy.

He had messed up.

Messed up big time.

After getting some feeling to his knees, Dave frantically turned around and made a beeline for the phone.

He would call the Chipettes! Maybe they knew where his boys had gone!

No-he couldn't waste time. He had to ask everyone in town.

No, he had to call the police.

No-he had to set up hiking gear! What if they were in the woods?

What if they got hurt?! What if they got lost, kidnapped, what if-

What if....

No-Dave stumbled onto the ground, breathing frantically, his mind in a complete daze.

The crumpled note was still clenched in his hand.

_We tried to tell you._

_You wouldn't listen._

* * *

Vinnie sighed.

The children were very ill....looked like either a simple virus or influenza.

Allie had gone home awhile ago...so, she couldn't help but help but feel a little anxious by herself.

Vinnie reached for Simon and gently removed his glasses before awkwardly hoisting him up. She wasn't as young as she used to be....Alvin....and

Theodore.

Awkwardly, she managed to cross the room to her favorite rocking chair.

What was that one song Allie sang to her little girl, Fiona?

Ah....Vinnie's old seat rocked up anddown, creaking with each motion.

_"Sleep, my child and peace attend thee...._

_All through the night....  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night....  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night...._

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night..."_

_

* * *

_

Vinnie sighed. Ah, well. This probably wasn't doing too much good.

Kind of like the time Theodore had been sobbing and Briarroot kept kocking himself on the head to make him giggle. It had made Theo laugh

alright, but it was a rather dazed Briarroot who had gone home that night....many, many years ago.

Simon had needed glasses....just like she did...only his vision was much more unfocused. He seemed practically blind without them.

Theodore...he would perhaps get taller someday. Alhough she thought his height to be nothing short of endearing....did it bother him?

Alvin's face was, for once, completely clear of all emotion-except for maybe a slight twinge of sadness. Vinnie bit her lip again as she pulled him

close.

He had been so upset when she could not bring herself to live with them in the city....Maybe that had been a mistake.

Maybe-

".....Mom?"

Alvin's eyelids parted, and a glazed over pair of dark eyes greeted a pair of frightened cerulean.


	3. Chapter 3

Runaway, Chapter Three

* * *

Awesomeness...Chapter Three is up. While Dave frantically searches for his estranged little ones, trying to find the apology that SERIOUSLY needs

to be given....with a little help. (I wasn't planning on adding the Chippetes....but Northgalus2002 convinced me otherwise!

Vinnie finds that the "cold" the chipmunks came down with is something else entirely.

Also, we find Allie going insanely angry....and Vinnie, for once, is feeling more then a little indignant....

Alright, folks, this is Dedicated to: DiceRox09, Northgalus2002, Lucky 27 Mars, and Simon Seville for their encouraging reviews.

You guys rock....thanks a lot. ^^

Please review.....

I KNOW where you live...

Probably on earth! (Maybe...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote:

__

"The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding

shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending,

and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together." ~Erma Bombeck

__

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Three: Seen and Unforseen_

As the fire beside them crackled and shot sparks into the smokey air, and it continued to lick hungrily at the blackening wood, Mother and child

gazed at each other for a heartstoppingly slow moment.

Vinnie's heart pounding, Alvin's now foggy mind attempting to race....but it was still in "Please Stand By" mode.

No chipmunk ever forgets his mother's heartbeat. Ever.

That was what had woken Alvin when he was held tightly to the world weary woman, her scent of soap and lavender swimming in his head....

Although now, if this wasn't a dream, he realized it just as well could've been the splitting headache, the fact his throat was burning....and his

stomach was now very painfully twisted into knots.

Alvin looked back at his mother, daring to believe it.

A gasp escaped from Vinnie's lips as her eyes widened.

Alvin blinked, still looking dazed.

How did you fluctuate between dream and reality? Wasn't he just under a pine tree with Simon and Theodore?

Or did that never happen?

If that was a dream....

Maybe the accusations were all just a bad one, too! Alvin's eyes widened at the hopeful release.

_Just right, _the boy told himself, still staring at his mother.

_Wake up....and everything's going to be okay. No more dizziness, Dave won't be..._

_Won't be...._

Alvin gulped, then shuddered.

OW! That brought tears to his eyes! It throbbed and burned, and rasped like a syringe against stone when he did that!

Either his dreams were getting more realistic, maybe he had to stop drinking soda before he went to bed, or unfortunately, the realization that

every person must face at least once in their life-

This was real.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

".....Mom....? Are you.....?" he finally asked, in a quiet rasp quite unlike his usual squeak.

Vinnie dug her fist into her eyes, an enormous smile of relief on her face.

__

"My babies!"

Vinnie started to frantically kiss a feebly stirring Simon, a yawning Theodore, and a puzzled looking Alvin....whose brothers were now aware that

they were either dreaming, or someone was trying to kiss them to death.

"M-M-Mom!"

"C-C'mon-you're-aggghhhhh...."

But Vinnie was so overwhelmed by joy, relief, and utmost bliss, she continued to squeeze.

"Oh-my little darlings-is there anything, anything you want me to do?!"

"Uhhhmmm....one thing."

"Yes?"

Simon choked, his face beginning to match his favorite color.

"......Stop-trying-to-crush-our-rib-cages....."

"Oh!" Vinnie blushed and lowered the three back down, who were rubbing at their necks and gasping.

"Mom?" asked Theodore, blinking as he took in his surroundings.

"Um....are we....?"

Vinnie smiled. "Yes, dear. Allie found you under a tree last night.....er, early this morning. The dear was kind enough to bring you three to me."

Vinnie removed her thick glasses, wiping a bit of dust off the left lens.

"Well....as for the rest, dears, you'll have to tell me."

Three guilty faces turned to look at each other. Well...two did. Simon couldn't see a thing...so Vinnie handed his spectacles back, grinning.

Vinnie reached for an enormous tray on the table filled with hot cordial, maple leaves, acorns, bread, and broth, and carefully carred it over to the

bed. Theodore's eyes widened.

"Gee, Mom, you didn't have to go to this much trouble!"

"No trouble at all, dear-just eat. Starve a cold, feed a fever!"

Alvin reluctantly picked up his wooden spoon. He really didn't think he could stomach anything, let alone swallow.

Vinnie sat down, looking at the chipmunks intently.

"But I digress, dears. I am very happy you came to see me, but-"

The door swung open. Vinnie looked up in surprise.

"Ah....Allie!"

"Top of the morning to ye, Vinnie dear," called out the squirrel, folding her umbrella and shaking herself off.

"My heavens-tis cold out! The rain falls like ice."

Vinnie stood to up to help Allie out of her shawl. Allie looked up curiously to see the chipmunks staring at her. The bed had been moved

downstairs to be closer to the hearth.

"Ah! Top of the morning to ye, old chaps!" remarked Vinnie, picking up a fallen Maple leaf and began chewing it thoughtfully.

"Gave me and Vinnie a right scare, you did. Couldn't you at least wait till morning to set off? You poor little 'uns were right soaked to the skin and

bone! Lucky Briarroot wasn't busy, else you'd be-"

Vinnie smiled.

"Yes, yes, thank you, Allie dear," she said thoughtfully.

Theodore had clenched his fists and bit his lip as he stared at the bedsheets.

"I-erm....we-we're really sorry."

Allie smiled.

"No problem at all, hon, but can you tell us what brought you out of the blue? Just a visit?"

Silence. Simon felt his head spin. For more then one reason, he didn't want to talk.

But, as usual, Alvin spoke up.

"No," he said finally, looking at his hands clasped before him as Theodore began to help himself.

"It wasn't....just a visit."

Vinnie and Allie glanced at each other, both looking extremely confused.

* * *

At one point, Alvin couldn't continue, so Simon took over. But when that became too difficult, Theodore finished up.

"And when we woke....we were here."

Vinnie still had her hands clasped in front of her mouth. Allie had gone to stand by the window.

"T-That's t-terrible!" she moaned, rocking back and forth. "How awful! Why would Mr. Sevi-"

__

"I say throw him in the brig!"

Vinnie's eyes widened. Allie was still standing in front of the window, fists clenched.

"Those Yellow bellied, snake eyed, two faced, skunk tailed, ape headed bairins!" she swore, stamping her foot. "Accusing wretches, aye? Blamin'

the mess on whoever's most conveinent-ooh, I'd like to have meself a good flying kick at Dave's-"

"Allie, the boys," said Vinnie calmly, but, to Simon's amazement, even Vinnie did not look overly calm. For the first time, there was a new

expression in her eyes.

An odd sort of burning...and they were narrowed eyes as well. She was biting her lip, and her arms were crossed.

"I would like to have a WORD with _Mister _Seville," she said coldly, turning to hide the anger in her voice...

And failing miserably. ALvin made a small noise. She turned, looking confused.

"Alvin, dear?"

"Nothin'," muttered Alvin, looking down.

"It's just......I....well....."

Suddenly, Alvin clenched his mouth, and he dashed to the window, despite his aching body.

And he threw up everything he had eaten in the past twenty four hours.

* * *

"DAVE! You're going to kill us!"

Jeanette gasped before staggering to her knees. Dave sighed, and turned, stopping to retie his hiking boots.

"Girls! Come on! We need to keep going!"

Eleanor's face was bright red.

"Please, Dave," she gasped, swallowing as she wiped at her brow.

"PLEASE, slow down."

Brittney had collasped on the ground, chest theatrically heaving.

"You've.....been....marching....us....since DAWN! Give. Us. A. Break!"

Dave bit his lip. Great. Now he was being way too hard on The Chipettes.

What kind of cretin was he becoming?

It was revealed that Vinnie had moved since their last visit, so the four were forced to go in even deeper into the mountains.

Dave forced himself to sit down on a small rock.

_Give them a minute....he thought to himself._

_Just a minute..._

Brittany pulled off her expensive hiking boots and moaned.

"One blister....two blisters.....three blisters...."

Three people audibly groaned.

* * *

Vinnie was worried. Actually, scratch that, she was much more then that.

Simon was extremely flushed, but he was always freezing whenever she pulled the blankets off.

Alvin couldn't stomach a thing. In fact, he was still by the window, his head in Vinnie's lap.

"Aggghhh!" He exclaimed lowly, trying to keep his voice down.

Theodore had finally dropped off, after practically crying himself to sleep. His stomach was killing him.

Simon closed his eyes and visibly winced as Allie dropped another blanket on him. Allie smiled gently.

"You'll have to sweat this one out, dear," she said quietly, before draping another quilt on Theodore.

Simon merely turned, glasses askew.

Everything was real; the pain had showed him that.

* * *

Theodore clenched at his stomach again.

He hated the terrible feeling, with as much energy as he could give as he withstood the agony starting to rise in lungs.

This wasn't like normal cramping and heartburn.

Not at all.

* * *

Alvin's forehead was drenched with sweat, and his heart rate pounded out to a dangerous rhythm that made him dizzy. His throat felt utterly

scorched by the stomach acid he had gagged up.

Vinnie's eyes were anxious, and dark shadows lined under them with increasing profision as she gently dropped Alvin in bed when his attack

ended that evening and reached for Theodore. He needed peppermint to ease the sharpness....then, a bit of majoram....

Allie had gone to summon Briarroot. Vinnie desperately hoped they would come soon.

She'd followed all of the instructions!

But even a fool could tell something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Runaway, Chapter 4

* * *

YES. Chapter four is up...

As the Chipettes and Dave continue their struggle in the woods, things are getting desperate for the Chipmunks as Briarroot arrives....and

confirms Vinnie's worst fear...

_Quote:_

_"SICKNESS brought me this  
Thought, in that scale of his:  
Why should I be dismayed  
Though flame had burned the whole  
World, as it were a coal,  
Now I have seen it weighed  
Against a soul?" _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dedicated to: Simon Seville, DiceRox09, Lucky 27 Mars, and Northgalus2002!

Thanks a lot, guys!

* * *

Simon moaned as a pair of gentle hands slipt behind his head as he lay on the floor.

It had gotten so warm in here....and next to his brothers' warm bodies? Forget it.

Simon would have right now loved to run into the bathroom and vomit everything in his stomach up. The smell, look, and heck, even the mention

of food made him nauseous. But Simon held himself back.

If he didn't move a single inch.....not even his little finger or toe.....he might feel some relief.

No.....not really.

But it was nice......just staying right here...Vinnie's cool hand pressed against his hand....it smelled like freesia and baby's breath....

* * *

Vinnie sighed, and glanced up anxiously at the door when a small _tap, tap, tapping_ could be heard on the old wood. Her face immediately turned to

that of utmost relief.

"Please! Come in!"

The door quietly creaked open, and an almost awkward Allie opened the door for an old owl to limp in.

The owl was a barn owl, and wore a red shawl and a pair of spectacles-though not as prominent as Vinnie's or Simon's. Allie stood uncertainly

beside him.

"Um....Briarroot....wouldn't you like me to help-"

"Heh? What?"

"Would you like some help?" asked Allie, slightly louder.

Briarroot took out a hearing trumpet.

"WHAT?!"

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO HELP YOU?" shouted Allie. Vinnie immediately put a finger to her lips and frantically began gesturing at the boys. Allie

blushed and put her head in her hands.

Meanwhile, Briarroot limped forward. "What? Help? Oh, Allie, why didn't you say so? For heaven's sakes, girl, I am _independent_, not helpless."

It looked like Allie was resisting rolling her eyes with difficulty. Meanwhile, Briarroot had limped forward, dark eyes fixed on the Chipmunks. Vinnie

gulped.

"For heaven's sake, Vinnie dear, I am not going to hurt them." Briarroot sighed as he came forward. Vinnie staggered up, Simon still in her arms.

"Put the child down, young Vinnie." Briarroot let out a long suffering sigh.

"Splendid. I suppose these three are doing something dangerous again? Typical. These three will be the death of me...." he sighed, unable to

hide a groan.

But his eyes twinkled.

"In my day, youngsters didn't get into half of the misadventures these do...." he sighed. "From the day they were born, scarin' us half to tears. Half to death, more like. Just like their-"

He awkwardly broke off. Vinnie gazed at the boys, who were now tucked into bed, trying not to think of what he had avoided saying.

Padra had been Vinnie's husband....before the fire.

It was, ironically, three weeks before Vinnie found she'd been expecting.

She and Padra, a laugh out loud joker, but a very kind, serious, and very good listener of a man...er, chipmunk when he had to be, had been

happily wed for two years. They had married fairly early...Padra's family died years and years ago, and Vinnie's mother and Father had not cared

for her much, so they ran off to marry rather young.

But...the marriage had perservered. It was a happy, loving one that promised for a wonderful family.

Until....

Some careless hiker and dropped a cigarette....and it spread.

Very, very quickly.

Padra had gone back to save a family of terrified rats in Autumngrove in the mass of frightened, fleeing animals.

While Vinnie had turned around for Padra.....

....she'd been swept away by the mobs....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padra had saved them.

But at what cost?

And Vinnie visited his grave twice a week....whenever she could make the journey....

Vinnie smiled a bit in the silence as Allie bustled off to make tea. She supposed that was mainly why she loved the boys so much.

They were the only family she had left...

Briarroot refused as Vinnie offered him a chair. "Don't fuss, Vinnie. Chairs are for you lazy young folk."

Vinnie blushed. Briarroot let out a throaty chuckle.

"Aye, I could never mean that, lass. No one works harder then you, dear.

Now...." Briarrot reached for the soft cloth bag he kept beside him, and reached for a thicker pair of glasses.

"Now....Vinnie dear...I'm going to have to ask you to hand over....ah, let's start with the one of the left."

Reluctantly, but anxiously, Vinnie handed over a limp Theodore to the old, squinting owl.

Theodore's eyes fluttered open....

And, as Briarroot carefully put him over his shoulder, a trickle of red trickled from his mouth.

* * *

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! It's THAT way!"

Jeanette was now looking very flustered. Eleanor and Dave watched the two like a tennis match setting as Jeanette stamped her foot.

"You wanna take this outside?!"

"We ARE outside, Jeanette."

"Oh.....is THAT how you wanna play?"

"Checkers, or chess?"

Brittney blinked.

"That didn't even make SENSE!"

"Yes it did."

"DID NOT!"

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"Me!"

"Me who?"

"ARGHHH!" Brittney dug her fists into her blond hair. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that you're not agreeing with my impeccable sense of

direction, or that you're actually arguing BACK to me!"

"How about the fact that, you're losing?"

Brittney's eyes narrowed. Dave quickly stepped forward.

"Girls.....Girls!"

The two turned, looking abashed. Dave crossed his arms.

"I KNOW this might be harsh for you," he said gently, tossling Jeanette's hair. "But you three begged to come....and if you'd rather go home..."

"NOOOO!"

Dave sighed, looking exasperated.

"Then...please...act like you do."

Eleanor sighed.

"Okay."

And, with weary hearts, they continued over boar's peak.

* * *

Alvin opened his eyes. For some odd reason, he was so tired. His body hurt and he felt weak. Very weak.

He lay in their bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had thrown up about six more times before falling asleep, and was now feeling horridly

lightheaded.

Briarroot was now talking to Allie quietly in the kitchen. And Vinnie was talking to a young squirrel Alvin recognized as their old neighbor, Candle.

Alvin sighed....

And began violently coughing.

The talking in the kitchen stopped abruptly.

Alvin's eyes widened, but the attack wouldn't end...

And, to his surprise, as Allie rushed to his side, he tasted rust and salt....

...and something dripped on his hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, to Vinnie's despair, she found out what exactly was wrong with her sons.

As a trained healer, and having the second opinions of Allie, Briarroot, and Candle, it was very easy and very painful to deduce the illness after

surveying all the symptoms.

The symptoms included: chest pain, fever, shaking, chills, shortness of breath, and rapid breathing and heart beat, confusion, and severe

hacking up crimson.

This was pneumonia.


	5. Chapter 5

__

Runaway, Chapter Five

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow...I had a lot of surprising requests to continue....even though I'm leaving for Utah soon...

Ah, well. Seeing as I may not be able to update as much as I would like....might as well do as much as I can, my friends.

Just because I was surprised....I was kinda busy on Eclipse.

In this chapter, the guys aren't feeling too hot...and, new danger is approaching a desperate Vinnie....what will she do to keep her children alive?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote:

"If each man or woman could understand that every other human life is as full of sorrows, or joys, or base temptations, of heartaches and of remorse as his own . . . how much kinder, how much gentler he would be."

* * *

&^^%$*&^)P_&(&^%%$$##$THG GH&D*(&^(&%^#$#$^$(^)_&?????

Things were moving at an unreal pace for Alvin as he lay there, silently burning. Vinnie's face kept its kindness, but there was now definite strain

there as it swam in and out of focus....

In the next two days that followed, the three were faring no better. In fact.....to Vinbnie's great pain, they kept getting worse and worse.

The children would throw up multiple times, before coughing up blood, before just lying on the sheets, completely worn out.

Without a hint of a fight.

Vinnie knew that she should take the boys to the hospital....but they were CHIPMUNKS. Chipmunks! And, how could she ever afford to pay the

bills?

There was a nagging idea in her mind...

...but the boys wouldn't like it.

Not at all.

And so, she kept trying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Vinnie stuck to getting advice from healers and various books.

But they did not help them. Right now, they seemed to either to just be stuck in position, or they just kept getting worse.

Alvin would also wake up at night and not know where he was. Sometimes he even forgot who he was.

Simon had also become delirious. He would run to the bathroom, but on the way back, wouldn't be able to find his way to his

room. One time he ended up wandering outside, convinced that he was nearing home, when in fact he was walking _away_ from home before

Candle gently tugged him back.

And Theodore....

Vinnie tried everything to get his temperature down. But when the temperature did go down, Theodore began to turn practiacally blue with cold

and, he would shiver....and more then often, his breathing became labored and heavy. Sometimes, he would choke, being too weak to cough.

But Vinnie and the others had managed so far.

* * *

Finally, FINALLY, they had started to show signs of improvement. Temperatures began to go down, and the pain began to lessen. Simon could

stomach a few sips of tea and a few munches of biscuit, Alvin could sit up in bed, and Theodore would smile occasionally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom..." croaked Theodore as evening drifted in. "You....look tired."

Vinnie smiled as she lay another shawl in between the three, slowly shaking her head.

"Dears....I will not lie to you. I am a LITTLE tired, but not tired enough for me to collapse. You are in much worse of a condition then I am."

Theodore bit his lip, looking uncertain. Vinnie carefully reached over to give him a hug.

"Never think that I mind-ooh!" Vinnie broke away, looking surprised.

There was a little _tapping_ at the door. Vinnie brushed away.

"Ah....that must be Candle...with more cammomile!"

Alvin shot a horrified glance at his Simon, while Theodore rubbed his stomach appreciatively.

In their recovery stage, Alvin and Simon had been a little less then crazy for the stuff.

So, whenever Vinnie's back was turned, they fed it to the houseplant. Luckily, for a very strange reason, it seemed to LIKE it. Vinnie just thought

it was the new fertilizer.

Vinnie carefully swung the door open and blinked.

Odd.....it wasn't Candle, Allie, or Briarroot.

"Oh....hello, Almond dear! Please, do come in.....do come in...."

"Thank ye kindly dear." Almond limped in with a smile.

A smile burst out Simon's mouth.

Almond was something like the boys' aunt, seeing as Almond was Padra's sister. She had a patch over her left eye, a limp on her right foot, but

she was even fussier over the boys by the fact that she always brought lemon cookies.

Not that they could eat much of them.....

....but they were _gooooooood cookies_......

Almond smiled as she approached.

"Hallo, dears...Allo. You look much better since the last time I saw you."

"We are, thanks," croaked Alvin, trying not to look at the basket on her wrist.

Almond quietly chuckled, and carefully dropped the wicker basket on the table. She shook her head at Vinnie's offer to sit.

"Dear....I can't stay. I just came to drop of the yarn and food....."

"Are you SURE you can't stay?" asked Vinnie, clenching her hands. "You came from such a long way! Marsh Hill! It will be a long walk back."

But Almond just shook her head again.

"Vinnie.....winter is approaching, and approaching fast," she muttered, retying her cloak.

"It won't be as bad as the one that drove us all out seven years ago....but we need to be prepared. The boys need to stay near the fire, and IN

THE HOUSE. Please, understand that. Pneumonia is a common illness which occurs in ALL age groups, and is a leading cause of death among the

elderly and people who are chronically and terminally ill. Additionally, it is the leading cause of death in children under five years old worldwide."

Almond looked very seriously at a horrorstricken Vinnie. That was one very nice and not so nice thing about Almond. She never wasted a word.

Almond dug inside her basket.

"My brother Padra left something for you in emergency."

Vinnie stopped dead, her mouth resembling one of the letters of the alphabet: O.

Almond frowned as she pulled out an injector, a first aid basket, and several salves in baby food jars.

"These are essences of Vancomycin, third- and fourth-generation cephalosporins, carbapenems, fluoroquinolones, and aminoglycosides," she

said, the twinkle leaving her eye.

"Ooooh...." exclaimed Simon. But three other occupants of the room looked blank.

Simnon sighed. "These are what major hospitals use to treat-" he croaked.

"-regular types of pnuemonia," finished Almond with a small smile, heading back for the door. "Vinnie, don't use them unless the boys get worse."

Vinnie stared.

"I-you-I...."

Almond turned with a small smile. Vinnie's eyes teared up.

"How can I...?"

"If there is anyone to thank, it is Padra," she said quietly, closing the door with a quiet thud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, no....I forgot my toothpaste! My mouth's gonna smell like death!"

Eleanor sighed, looking very put out as she turned from the mirror the Chipettes left dangling on the tree. Everyone else had gone to sleep in the

tent. Thank heavens for automatic heaters....

Well....almost everyone else.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a cold stone facing a gorge, Dave sat, face covered by his chapped hands. He had given his gloves to Brittany when she had complained her

hands were getting frostbitten.

.....why was here?

If only to say good bye to them....and that he was truly, genuinely sorry...

But was that the right thing to do? What if they didn't WANT to see him? What if they hated him now?

Dave bit his lips, his eyes stinging.

They would never want to come home with him now.....he could see that.

But he could at least...if they wanted to see him at least one more time....

He could tell them they were vindicated, at the very least.

For being falsely accused by the town, general law required that the chipmunks recieve 12,000 dollars each....money he'd been hoping to use for

their college funds....

...but why on earth would they even want to school, now, let alone college?

But what if they _hadn't _found Vinnie?

What if they had gotten lost! Without food.....in this chill....?!

They were wild animals out here! What if they were attacked?

What if they got hurt?!

Dave staggered forward. Despite his aching feet, he now very seriously wanted to GET GOING.

"Dave...?"

Dave jumped, as Eleanor timidly approached him. Swallowing his sigh, he sank down on the stone again.

As if he didn't already feel terrible.....the Chipettes were in danger, too! They had begged Dave to allow them to stay....but, perhaps he ought to

send them home to Mrs. Miller.

Mrs. Miller was a strict old fuss, but she did love them very much.

She'd probably did a much better job then HE could ever....

Dave sighed.

"Hello, Eleanore," he said dully, turning to face the gorge again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the beginning, he had supported the chipmunks in their claim....

...but he had doubted them when three figures identical to the chipmunks had shown up in the darkness of the museum...

Dave looked down.

He didn't _automatically_ accuse them....

...but, the Chipmunks had been acting differently.... (They had exams at school....)

And They HAD been out that night...

"Dave..." whispered Eleanor put a hand on Dave's shoulder.

"The boys will forgive you. I'm...sure they will."

Dave only shook his head, head buried in his lap.

_If only he could convince himself the same...._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alvin swallowed that night.

Why...did he suddenly feel very cold? He didn't know why, but it felt like the temperature had suddenly dropped 100 degrees! He shivered and

his teeth began to chatter.

It would be best if...Vinnie...continued to....

Alvin staggered forward and limply put one foot on the floor.

Just...some hot water...

But Alvin never made it that far, because, after trembling violently, he fell with a thunk to the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candle awoke with a yawn. Boy was he thirsty. Streching and yawning, he stood from the gently swaying hammock, blinking blearily as he made

his way to the kitchen.

As he filled the cup and took a sip, he glanced at the floor....

...and choked.

Candle dropped the cup with a clatter as he dashed to the boy.

"Alvin? Alvin?!"

Candle dashed over to Vinnie, and began shaking her.

"Vinnie? VINNIE?!"

"....Hmmmmm?"

"Vin, is their skin _supposed _to be blue?"


	6. Chapter 6

Runaway, Chapter 6

* * *

I'm baacccckkk....^^

I got quite a bit of flattering reviews today....thank you so much! I leave for Utah soon.....tommorow.

I might get a computer there....good chance I will not.

....Please don't kill me if I don't!

As the boys progress into darkness, Vinnie, in desperation, goes out in the storm for Dave's aid, heading for his home as Dave Heads for HERS!

Oh, and one little problem: The chipmunks go out after her.

* * *

Wow...I'm kinda blown away, here. ^^ Thank you....my friends.

BLOSSOM 109, take a bow!

Northgalus2002, have a bouquet! (Throws several. ^^)

Rock on, Kali101!

Simon Seville, we tribute!

Standing ovation for DiceRox09!

Three cheers and a salute for Lucky 27 Mars!

And celebrate good times, now and forever, 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373!

Thank you. There's a chapter after this.....another....one more.....and then, we finish, mi amigos!

Adieu-hope you enjoy! (I need to get back to work on Eclipse.....)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?! Why?" Vinnie sat up, hands groping blindly beside her bed for her glasses and crookedly throw them over her eyes as she wrenched

around, wide eyed.

"Oh. My. WORD!!!"

Vinnie leapt over the couch and dashed over to the bed, chest heaving as she seized Simon's limp form, heart pounding.

Simon's eyes flickered open, and he smiled at his mother before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward.

Allie had woken by now, and had caught him just in time to drag him back onto the bed.

"Wake Briarroot! NOW!"

Wide eyed, Vinnie looked around in desperation.

And snatched up the bundle that Almond had left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This attack had been staved off.

At least for now.

Everyone was quiet discussing tactics while Vinnie bent over the fire.

Normally they weren't trying to RAISE the temperature....but they'd had no choice this time.

Well, at least the small ones were sleeping now.

As she was brewing herbs in a large kettle over the fire, her hands shook, and Vinnie burst into hysterical tears. Everyone who had been staying

with her started.

"Vinnie, dear! I-?"

But Vinnie continued to sob, face buried in her hands as pearllike tears hit the oaken floor.

"I....I can't!" she whimpered, shaking her head frantically.

"I can't....I can't.....WHY can't I...?"

Briarrroot drew a wing around her as she collapsed into her sobs.

"Shh....dear....dear...there, there. It will be alright....the boys won't...."

But he did not sound so sure.

And Vinnie, biting her lip, knew there was now no other option.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, when Candle had to go home, Briarroot was attempting to find his glasses (they were on top of his head) and Allie was busy

baking bread, Vinnie reached for her cloak.

She had no choice, now. She would simply have to swallow her pride.

Even if he had been so utterly unfair....

The worst thing he could do was say No.

Though....that was the one thing she didn't think she could stand hearing....

Vinnie quietly reached for her old cloak, and put the steaming pot of soup she had just made on the table with a note, and slowly turned to the

bed.

A small smile tugged on her lips. It had started snowing this morning....it would be cold.

Ah, well. It would be a price worth paying.

Vinnie's eyes filled up as she quickly pecked each boy on the face and quickly headed towards the door, before turning back to glance at the little

ones....

Vinnie bit her lip as she quickly and silently shut the door behind her.

* * *

"WHAAAATTT?!"

Theodore turned, murmuring in his sleep.

Ugghhhh....just a....few more minutes.....

Ah, no use. Theodore's eyes fluttered open.

Allie was shrieking her head off as Briarroot was staring in disbelief at a small note. Theodore blinked.

"A-Allie?"

But Alli didn't hear them.

"For heaven's sakes-NOW Vinnie's gone!" she exclaimed, stamping her foot.

Alvin went cold.

"What?!" he exclaimed, staring from Allie to Briarroot in horror.

Briarroot sighed.

"Your mother saw fit to implore Dave for assistance. She went off....in this storm," he scowled.

Simon gulped.

"But.....she-Dave-"

Briarroot only shook his head sadly.

"We sent Almond, Candle, Juniper, Needle, Sepia-everyone's going out to bring her back before she's out too long. We don't need another ill."

Alvin began to kick off his covers. Allie dashed over and gently began to bundle him up again.

"Hey, stop! You SAID-"

"Everyone EXCEPT you," she said grimly, reaching for her bonnet. She turned to the old owl with a frown.

"Briarroot, stay here and look after these three, she said darkly, before bustling out the door.

* * *

Briaroot decided to entertain the chipmunks by telling them how things were so much better in the old days.

And, he had dozed off.

And...Simon turned.

Excellent. The lumps near him that were Alvin and Theodore were still.

Simon carefully reached for his royal blue cloak, and silently pulled a pillow under the covers to represent a body.

Tiptoeing as Briarroot dozed on....

....he rushed out into the icy winds.

* * *

Excellent. He was out....Simon smiled in satisfaction.

And, as he turned, he bumped straight into two others figures in the flurry of white.

"OW!"

"Simon-keep your voice down!"

Simon blinked, and adjusted his glasses.

And smiled.

Alvin only grinned mischeviously at him, winking.

"Great minds think alike, eh?"

* * *

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! I can't!"

Allie had caught up to Vinnie by now, and the two were arguing intensely. Allie shuddered. It was COLD out here!

"For heaven's sakes, Vinnie," she pleaded, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"We need to get back HOME! The boys need you right now!"

But Vinnie attempted to walk on, despite Allie's best attempts to block her.

"They need MORE then me! Mr. Seville may wish to-"

CRACK.

Vinnie jumped.

"No ONE said anything about SNOW!"

"Now, now, Brittany...don't look at it as-"

And four figures met the surprised two.

* * *

The Chipettes stopped, faces contorting in surprise. Dave pulled off his red hat...

And the father met the mother once more.

Dave's mouth was wide open in shock, even as Vinnie's cerulean eyes widened.

Joy and sorrow flowed through Dave as he tumbled to his knees and grasped the surprised woman's hands.

FINALLY! Their mother! She might know where the boys were!

But, even as Dave opened his mouth...he could see Vinnie's puzzled expression...

Oh, no....

What if she didn't know?!

Vinnie paused. She could not appear upset with Mr. Seville....she needed his help right now.

And, if he had come all the way here....it had to be for the boys! That was a good sign! Vinnie opened her mouth.

But Allie's face hardened as she quietly walked up to the surprised man.

And Allie slapped Dave across the face.

* * *

Alvin swayed slightly in the biting blast of icy weather. His face burned.

"Mom...."

The sound echoed a little in the clearing, even as it became ever more muffled by the falling snow.

Trudging forwards, each step causing cold feet to throb....

"Mom?"

But nothing there.

Nothing at all.

"Mom...."

There was no answer on the driving wind. Theodore blinked, the three moving forward....

And stars swum before each chipmunks eyes as they suddenly found themselves straight on the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something had knocked the three down.

Simon let his eyes travel up....

And found himself and his brothers looking at a nightmare.

A puff of air from a pair of nostrils.

A growl.

And the fact that it was covered in brown fur.....

A bear had not gotten to sleep in time, and, it obviously wasn't too happy about that.

It gazed down at them with mad eyes, and let out a roar to the sky, trudging forward...

Alvin weakly put up a hand instinctively....

And, as the bear leapt forward with a snarl, there was a loud CRACK from beside them....

Theodore turned....

And a swirl of snow flew around them in a flurry of white as another roar echoed throughout the clearing...

And the three went flying.

* * *

Alvin kept his eyes tightly shut, mind still spinning.

......well, if this was what dying was like, then it was kind of lame. TV had lied to him!

Darn it. That stunk. Curse you, movie director Tim Burton!

....wait....

Someone was clutching him tightly.

Wow...he was still alive!

Thank you, movie director Tim Burton!

Someone let out a pained gasp, chest heaving. Alvin didn't open his eyes, until horror struck him.

VINNIE!

Alvin wrenched his eyes open as tears sprung to them.

"MOM! Mom, I-"

He whipped his head around.

And his voice died on his lips as shock overwhelmed him.

.....what....?

The figure that wasn't shuddering and squeezing the three tightly as a gash bled on their back was not Vinnie.

* * *

It was Dave.


	7. Chapter 7

Runaway, chapter......I think I forgot.

Okay guys, right now I can only thank all my reviewers, due to the fact that it is 4 a.m and I just want to move on with this story. i would like to

thank you all individually.....

Yikes! I'm running out of time!

I'm reeeaallly sleepy.....but I got up extra early before my aunt and uncle so I don't get caught! ^^

Please review and enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote:

_"Death wanders through our lives at will, sweet Death  
Is busy with each intake of our breath.  
Why do you fear her? Lo, her laughing face  
All rosy with the light of jocund grace !  
A kind and lovely maiden culling flowers  
In a sweet garden fresh with vernal showers,  
This is the thing you fear, young portress bright  
Who opens to our souls the worlds of light.  
Is it because the twisted stem must feel  
Pain when the tenderest hands its glory steal?  
Is it because the flowerless stalk droops dull  
And ghastly now that was so beautiful ?  
Or is it the opening portal's horrid jar  
That shakes you, feeble souls of courage bare?  
Death is but changing of our robes to wait  
In bonding garments at the Eternal's gate."_

_

* * *

  
_

"D-Dave?"

Theodore's eyes widened.

But, even as the bear roared once again, the figure clutching the chipmunks was now no longer twitching....and lay motionless.

Simon blinked, reluctantly tearing his eyes away for a moment from his father.....

......To the small fact that they were about to get mauled by a bear.

_Whish!_

A small red arrow flew out of nowhere, singing its song of annihilation as it raced for the bear's head.

Alvin managed to pull himself from Dave as he whipped around, eyes wide.

The arrow just missed the bear's head by inches, startling it....

....and making it stark raving mad.

The Chipettes backed against the tree, fear blossoming in their heads and hearts like the snowy cherry blossom that was still sweetly

falling....completely oblivious to the pain and blood staining the purity.

Brittany began shaking like mad as it came forward. That was her only arrow!

And now....

Alvin staggered up, roughly helping the other two to their feet.

If you had to go out, might as well go out with a bang.

_Swoosh!_

The bear staggered, letting out a surprised yelp. It began frantically pawing at it's back, then stumbled clumsily over and hit the snowy ground.

THUMP!

The chipmunks, male and female, turned.

A young woman, or chipmunk for a better turn, had non fatally shot the arrow into the bear's back, knocking it out cold.

She still gripped the twanging bow, vibrating with the last cerulean arrow she had fired.

Her glasses had long since fallen off in the snow, but her aim had been perfect. As snowflakes gripped her eyelashes, the tears began to fall.

Simon felt dizzy, the world refusing to stop vibrating and spinning in a frantic haze.....figures were approaching them from all sides, jabbering

loudly.....

&&%^$#^$*(%^GV^)DOP*&^#$%N&^???

it was as Einstein said....Perambulating to the future door....

Nothing is, as was before.....

(&^^%$%$##$%*^RF &J^%$^)*)**&*^%$^DJ???

This was too confusing. As someone seized the young chipmunks, Dave's familiar and comfoting cologne wafted by...

The young scientist's eyes drooped, and his glasses slipped off as he too, fainted.

* * *

It seemed every forest animal had shown up that winter evening in Vinnie's home. Thank goodness for the root cellars, otherwise, they would've

never fit.

People were sharing cloaks, hot cordials, and plenty of ingredients to make soup as everyone clamored around fires in Vinnie's snug little home.

....but most of the blankets went to the three on the bed, and one lying on a makeshift bed....

Dave insisted he was alight-that the best thing for him to do was to keep standing. But Allie had completely ignored that as she busily wiped the

wounds on his back with several herbal salves and antibiotics. Dave did his best not to wince.

The chipmunks had been treated with a number of remedies, many from the forest folk, and many from the chipettes and Dave. Now, they lay

quietly under the sheets, not saying or doing anything at all.

Brittany stared as she came closer to the bed, brown eyes huge.

This.....was so odd......

....her enemy, her friend, her reluctant crush....was just lying there. So calm. So broken. And so serene.

Seeing that Eleanor and Jeanette were busy comforting Simon and Theodore, she reluctantly slid her hand into Alvin's.

And stopped dead as the tears began to come.

"Why, whatever is the matter, Brittany dear?" asked vinnie, as she walked in with a tray of biscuits and tea.

Brittany only began to cry even harder, as she buried her face in her hands.

"It's Alvin, she sobbed.

"I think he's dead."

* * *

Chaos.

Chaos exploded as everyone rushed forwards. Vinnie began to frantically sob, face buried in her hands.

Dave's face was horror stricken as he dashed forwards, the cuts stinging profusely as he seized Alvin's pulse.

No. Not dead yet.

His temperature had shot up again. Now it was dangerously high. Cande quickly rushed to the kitchen to get some ice. But when he returned, he

realized someting.

Alvin had stopped breathing.

Candle dropped the ice. "No..." He whispered, before grasping Alvin's hand for his pulse. It was still there, but diminishing fast.

Vinnie leapt forward, and then began to perform CPR.

* * *

Alvin opened his eyes. He looked around, puzzled. How did he get here?

It was beautiful. Understatement of the year.

He was in the most beautiful place he had ever seen. There were snow capped mountains in the background, lush green forests, small, silver creeks

running through the woods, and green grass all around him.

Alvin blinked. It was all so lovely, but.... how did he get here? He had been with his brothers just a few moments ago...

And something about a certain chippete holding his hand....Alvin blushed before sinking down. He was... sleepy, for some reason. He yawned.

Everything around him was so peaceful....and tranqil...

.....it made him want to fall asleep and never, ever wake up...

Alvin was about to close his eyes when he felt something watching him. He sat up, wide awake. He looked around and saw that a bit further from

him, a few feet away, crouched a Raven.

Alvin bent his head.

The Raven mimicked him.

Alvin blinked, then bobbed his head.

And again, the Raven mimicked him.

Alvin laughed. "Why are you coping me?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

But the Raven opened its beak and mimicked his words exactly.

Alvin stopped dead, stunned. He sat there stunned before laughing again. "Stop that!"

The Raven cawed and mimicked him again.

Alvin looked back at the Raven. "Why are you here?" He asked seriously, forgetting for a moment that the Raven could only mimic him.

But the Raven opened its beak and squawked. Then it answered. "Why are you here?"

Alvin blinked. For a moment he thought that the Raven had mimicked him, but the more he thought about the question, the more he realized that

the Raven _wasn't_ mimicking him.

Alvin shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know."

The Raven shook its head. "I don't know." Then it cawed again. "Why are you here?" It asked again.

Alvin quickly shook his head, feeling confused and angry tears run down his cheek. He had to ease up on the hot sauce...

This was getting scary...

"I don't know!"

The Raven looked at him with big, black eyes. "I don't know!" It squawked.

Alvin stood up. "Quit mocking me!"

The Raven flapped its wings. "Quit! Quit?!"

Alvin paused, looked confused. "No, I'm not quitting..."

But the Raven just kept squawking. "Quit? Quit? Quit?"

Alvin shook his head, feeling frustrated. "No! I'm not giving up!"

The Raven bobbed its head. "Quit? Give up? Quit?"

Alvin thought for a second before nodding. "Yes. Quit means give up!"

The Raven ruffled its wings. "Yes, Give up? Yes, Quit? Yes, yes?"

And then, Alvin finally realized what exactly was going on.

The Raven was asking him whether he wanted to die.

And the Raven was not a raven at all.

But the ambassador of death...

Alvin frantically shook his head. "NO!"

The Raven then bobbed its head. It seemed...pleased.

The glorious surroundings fuzzed over, like a cheap illusion. Itflickered and faded out of sight. Alvin looked around.

They were in darkness once more.

The Raven looked up at him. "No give up. No quit. No."

Then the Raven squawked. "Why are you here?" It asked, before it too, faded out of sight.

Alvin blinked before the darkness around him began to disappear and instead.....

Alvin started.

And blinked again.

Sheesh, the moment he tried to get some shut eye...

"Alvin, Alvin! ALLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN! Please, please, stay with us, little buddy!"

Huh?

"Come ON, young chap, you can do it!"

"Alvin, I promise not to shout your name more then...twice a week! Oh, Alvin...."

Who was crying? Why were they crying?

Something hot splashed onto Alvin's face.

Oookay....enough with this charade. Alvin struggled for a moment....

And squeezed his eyes open.

* * *


	8. The obscenely short chapter: Vote!

The obscenely short chapter

Alright everyone, listen up. We break away from this scene for a moment.....

What do you want these guys to do? Make up with Dave and go home.....or live in Vinnie's home from now on? First four votes for one ending wins.

It's your call, here, folks!

* * *


	9. And Then

And Then.....

* * *

Whhhoooo! I'M BACK! Home sweet home!

Which means....as there is no mean uncle to say otherwise....fanfiction blast!

It's getting late over here......but I'm going to do my best!

Did you know I was going to write this as a joke fiction....but this turned out to be my most serious, my longest, and most rated fiction?

Sniff....funny how these things work out....

Thank you all-all my reviewers, all my subscribers....my voters....

Well.....90% of you asked for a specific ending....

....but ONE of you asked for a surprise.....and ONE of you asked for the other ending! =)

So, let's go with the surprise, eh?

* * *

Quote:

"It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons."

* * *

* * *

Alvin's eyes fluttered halfhazardly open, dazed and befuddled, scrunched up like that of a newborn.

Dave Seville looked like a living wreck of a person. His eyes were wide, and quite red. His clothing was haggard, as he had dashed over before

Candle could complete his bandaging, his bandages now slightly askew.

Vinnie looked very much the same, as she dashed forwards to seize him in an embrace. Dave rushed forwards too, but shyly brought himself to

an abrupt halt.

Alvin looked at Dave.

Dave looked at Alvin.

Then, without any warning, with the hot tears now racing down his face, Alvin reached for Dave.

And, as Dave too, seized him, Alvin let out the smallest sigh.

Alvin had prided himself on being the chipmunk who cried the least, but the tears had finally come.

* * *

Alvin turned to slowly face Brittany.

"....um.....Brittney? I seem to remember you...."

Brittany blinked, turning red as Alvin continued to blankly stare at her.

And then she very lightly slapped Alvin across the face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tug, tug.

It was late that evening. Allie was calmly seeping a cup of hot tea for Vinnie now that most of the drama was over.

Tug, tug.

Who was pulling on her scarf like that? Allie focused on pouring the steamy mixture into the wooden teacups without spilling, doing her best to

ignore whoever it was.

Tug, tug.

Alright, this was now getting extremely irratating. Allie sighed as she lowered her own teacup down and turned with a small, quizzical frown on

her face. "What?" she hissed.

Oh.....Candle. Allie sighed and was about to turn again when Candle seized her paw, a small smile on his face.

"You might want to see something," he said, his smile going wider as he pulled Allie into the living room. Allie fought to free herself the entire way.

"Mrrrmmth-Candle....dear.....tis a shame to interrupt me as of right now......I 'twas busy pouring tea for poor Vi-" Allie stopped dead.

"Oh," she said softly, stepping more into the room.

"Oh."

There, on the bed, lay Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, tucked very tightly in.

That alone, was rather sweet.

But on their left, knees on the floor, crouched David Seville, asleep on the bed, head on folded arms.

And, on their right, lay Vinnie, her head on one arm, her spectacles crooked.

Candle just smiled, while Allie gulped and reached inside her pocket for her handkerchief and gratefully blew on it as Candle stepped forward and

carefully removed Simon and Vinnie's glasses.

"If that isn't the sweetest sight to me old bones, then I don't know what is."

"Aye. We should be goin'. Don't wish to wake them up, now."

"No, no, you're right. Let's away with ourselves."

And, as the door quietly creaked shut, Vinnie's eyes slightly parted open, and a sad, troubled frown found its way to her features.

* * *

Dave deserved forgiveness.

That was true.

But, oh.....how she would miss them!

Vinnie bit her lip as her eyes stung.

No...she musn't feel this way. She must feel happy for them, being weak kneed at their slowly but steady recovery.....their ascension with their

REAL parent.....

A parent took care of their child. A true one, that was.

A parent sheltered and nourished, played with, and gently turned the child to find the ways of the world.

That was Dave. Not her.

Vinnie bit her lip and willed dreamless sleep to come upon her that lonely night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave reluctantly opened his eyes.

Wow. Did his back still hurt.

Wait-were the boys still-?

Whew. Yes, they were. Still safe and warm.

Dave smiled as he very lightly, very carefully laid a pam on each of the boys' faces.

He was going to miss them so much-!

But...of course, they were going to want to live with their mother now. She was their actual birth parent, someone who could give them a

mother's tenderness and sweet protection.

And....although he recieved their forgiveness-that had been too wonderful and more then he deserved, he had felt-they would never come home

with him now.

Dave swallowed, a lump in his throat.

Their home would feel so large and empty without Alvin tearing through it like a madman, Theodore raiding the icebox, Simon searching (and

bumping into everything) as he desperately searched for his glasses....that were on top of his head.

Yes.

So very, very empty.....

* * *

Four days of harsh winter storms went by.

Alvin disliked being inside. He and his brothers should be tearing about like maniacs outside-sledding, ice skating, snow boarding, having snowball

fights...

...not this. Their bodies were still quite weak, and, if they wanted to go ANYWHERE, it had to be inside, and either Briarroot or Dave insisted on

carrying them.

Theodore nervously glanced at the wooden cuckoo clock above their heads.

Dave was leaving this afternoon.....with or without the boys.

It would be time to tell him.

* * *

Dave stood up with a sigh, doing his best not to

"Well....I better be-"

"Wait, Dave!"

Dave turned, heart pounding.

Could it....

"Dave, we're not going home with you!" announced Simon with a smile.

"And, mom, we're not staying!"

"You see, we want to...."

* * *

Epilouge:

For Better or For Worse

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joint Custody.

That seemed more then Vinnie could ever dream for.

As she kissed each chipmunk goodbye, as Dave carefully brought the car near the door and gently scooped each chipmunk up in a warm blanket

like a newborn child, as the animals waved goodbye-a lot of them, like Allie, holding hankies-as the seven of them got inside, Dave being very

careful this entire time-she couldn't help but tearfully smile.

This wasn't the ending.

This was a start.

Of something new and wonderful indeed.

* * *

The Chipettes were staying at Dave's home that night in the guest room, due to the fact Ms. Miller wanted to wrap Christmas presents in peace,

without the three standing wobbily on top of each other at the door to try and peek.

Simon incredulously turned to their bedside, blinking in astonishment.

It looked like half-or 73% of the gift shop had been emptied.

Sweets, apologies, wrapped boxes, well wishes, teddy bears-much to Theodore's delight-get well soon cards, balloons, floral arrangements, gift

cards, stuffed rabbits dressed up as doctors....

...much to Alvin's dissapointment, everyone was too worn out to open a single thing.

As Dave carefully tucked them in with a small peck, Theodore worriedly took Dave's hand.

"Um....Dave?"

Dave turned in surprise.

"Yes, Theodore?"

"Um.....can I ask you something? Something I was thinkin' about since we came inside and it began to get dark out."

"Sure. Go ahead."

".....why do stars sparkle?"

Simon cleared his throat.

"Well....." he said hoarsely. "The supernova out in space causes a certain fraction of light against the night sky, which-"

Dave just chuckled quietly, as Alvin curiously turned to face the window.

"They're on fire, Theodore," he said simply, tucking them all in a little tighter.

Alvin turned once again to the window.

"Oh." was all he said, as his eyes twinkled with firelight.

And as Dave slowly crossed to the door and closed the light, he saw Alvin carefully pull the photos of Dave and Vinnie a little closer, away from the

pile of gifts to their bedsides.

And so, reader, as this story comes to a close, I can only wish you the same peace Dave Micheal Seville felt when he wiped away a tear before

softly closing the door that night.

The Ever Loving End

_Whew....I'm really tired. And I have so many fictions that need attention!_

_Farewell.....and thank you for everything!_


End file.
